


Podfic: The Stars All Seem To Weep

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of aishuu's "The Stars All Seem To Weep".</p><p>
  <i>Life, to Shindou Heihachi, was not a game of Go, but it should have been. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Stars All Seem To Weep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars All Seem To Weep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12032) by Aishuu. 



Download: [MP3](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/mmmdraco-stars.mp3) (Right click, save as.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Stars All Seem to Weep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069855) by [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu)




End file.
